Of Then and Now
by Stormcloudishone
Summary: Sequel to You and Me; Emotions are running high at Hogwarts, and passions are flaring. Will James ever get his chance with object of his affection? Or will he be forced to watch the one he loves in the arms of another?
1. Chapter 1

_(Lovely readers! :D I know it really hasn't been too long, but I've missed you. ^^ And here we are, ready to go on another journey together. I so look forward to hearing from everyone, both old and new. As you might have already seen, if you've followed me before, reviews are love, and they tend to inspire me to write even faster, the more of them that I receive. In case anyone is new and confused, this is a sequel to my Drarry fic _You and Me_, and I advise that you read it first to avoid any confusion. ^^  
>Without further ado, let's set the stage and open the curtains, and let it… begin!)<em>

"James Sirius Potter!"

With a wince, James ducked his head and wondered briefly if he would be safe from punishment if he just clung to the stair banister for the rest of his life. No need to go back to Hogwarts or get a job or live life at all. Just clinging to the rail down here so he didn't end up completely dead. Of course, Draco would kill him for dripping blood on the carpet, so it was a choice between which man he wanted to allow the opportunity of ending his young, sixteen-year old life.

"_Upstairs_!"

With a grumble, James began the slow ascent toward his dad's growing ire. That was his no-nonsense tone, and it meant he was really in trouble. He nearly groaned when he realized that Draco was there as well, and Scorpius. The younger blonde had one hand clamped across his face, blood seeping through his fingers from his nose. "Bloody hell, Scor, what's wrong with your face?" he asked with a grin, showing off his own split lip and bruised cheek.

"You know very well what's wrong with him," snapped Harry, and James' grin vanished. "What in Merlin's name is it going to take to get the fighting between you two to stop? You get along like best friends half the time, and worst enemies the rest! It's ridiculous!"

Silence fell as James scuffed the ground with his foot. He just knew Scorpius was smirking behind all that blood. He just knew it. "Scor started it this time," he mumbled childishly, shoving his hands into his trouser pockets.

Harry looked surprised, glancing over at the pair of blondes to his left. Draco spared him a brief look as he tucked away his wand, finished with repairing the damage his son's face had taken. "Go wash your face, Scorpius; you've blood all over you."

"Yes, father." Scorpius disappeared from the room, shooting James a look as he brushed past. From further down the hall, running water could soon be heard.

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "James. You're the oldest one in the house aside from us. You're supposed to be leading by example, not picking fights with your brothe –"

"He's not my brother!"

A brief wince flickered across Draco's face, and James almost felt guilty. He wanted to explain that it wasn't really about the divorce anymore. Or the new marriage. He liked Draco, kind of; he was a good father, at least. He clearly did his best to try and treat them all fairly, to show them that he loved them all the same even though Scorpius was his only blood child. And even though he fought with his mom a lot – he and Ginny still never saw eye to eye, even after the past few years – he was still a pretty nice bloke.

But James refused to acknowledge Scorpius as his brother. For much more personal reasons than a teenaged rebellion against his parents' decisions.

Not that he could ever tell them that.

Harry reached subtly across and rubbed Draco's arm, hoping to reassure him. James watched out of the corner of his eye, looking away from them while they had their little moment. "James." The brunette glanced up at them, waiting. "Just… try not to fight. Please. You're leaving for Hogwarts in the morning. We can't be sitting at work wondering if you and Scorpius are pounding each other bloody on a weekly basis. We should be able to trust you not to do that sort of thing at this age."

James hung his head, thoroughly shamed once again, and noticed Scorpius in the doorway behind him, listening. "…Okay, Dad."

Harry relaxed a little. "Go on, then. Make sure you're all packed for tomorrow."

James nodded and left the bedroom, frowning at Scorpius as he headed down the hall to his own room, slamming the door behind him, and threw himself onto his bed, blotting at his bleeding lip with the back of his hand. Having the Malfoys come into their lives had complicated everything.

Next door, he could hear Scorpius shutting his own door, though much more quietly, and climbing into his own bed, which meant that they were now a wall away from being face to face, as their beds butted up against the same adjoining wall, almost in the exact same place on either side. A soft knock had him exhaling softly. Rolling over, he pushed his bedside table about a foot from the wall to reveal a small hole that had been carved through to the other side.

"Hey," said Scorpius quietly, his voice carrying easily thanks to their improvised ventilation.

"…Hey."

"Is this still about what happened with Alistair last term?"

James squeezed his eyes shut. _Yes._ "No. It's not like it's a big deal, is it? I mean, look at our dads. They're not going to care. You could do way better than that creep Zabini, though."

Scorpius chuckled softly. "Just because he doesn't like you Gryffindors doesn't mean he treats me the same way. And it was just one kiss. We were just… experimenting."

James scowled. "Sure looked like one hell of an experiment."

He could almost hear the blonde rolling his eyes through the wall. "All right, big brother, I admit, he was snogging me senseless and it felt bloody fantastic. But I'm not going to let him into my pants, and I'm not deluding myself into thinking he's going to sweep me off my feet and become the love of my life. But I've seen you snogging Amanda Brown before breakfast just outside the Great Hall, so don't pretend you're so innocent."

James clenched his teeth. _We're not brothers._ "That's different. And besides, I'm not with her anymore. So I have room to preach again. No more snogging random Slytherins at the Quidditch Pitch." It was exactly the wrong thing to say, and he knew it, but he still couldn't stop the words from escaping no matter how hard he tried.

"I'll snog whoever I like," said Scorpius with an almost audible sneer. "You're not my keeper.

"Well, you bloody need one!" snapped James, his temper flaring immediately at the prospect of another good row. "Those Slytherins are going to turn you into a little slut if you keep letting them 'experiment' with you!"

"James, you…!" Scorpius' temper soared, and for a moment James felt a dark thrill at the idea of getting into another wrestling match so soon. It was the only way he could really get close to the blonde without it being awkward. Although, pinning him to the ground, straddling him…. Yeah, that sometimes ran the risk of getting awkward anyway. But he hadn't allowed it to happen yet. And with luck, he wasn't going to.

"Get bent." Scorpius shoved his nightstand back into place over their conversation, interrupting him from his thoughts, and James reluctantly did the same. He heard the soft squeak of the mattress, and then Scorpius' door opened and shut again. James threw his arm across his eyes and muttered a curse. Of course. He was going to Albus.

Back down the hall, Harry sighed and rubbed his temples, dropping onto his back on the bed. Draco did the same and ended up with his head pillowed on the brunette's chest. Harry stroked the soft blonde hair and just waited.

"Do you think it's something aside from my replacing her?"

Draco's voice was hushed, and Harry shut his eyes tightly for a moment, hating that, in this, the usually confident blonde needed reassurance. "Draco… Albus and Lily both love you. You've done absolutely nothing wrong. James is just…" He found it hard to describe what James was, but he knew it was nothing that Draco could help. "Just… difficult."

"It's been quite a while for him to still just be trying to be difficult." Harry kissed the top of his head and frowned up at the ceiling thoughtfully, uncertain of what to say to reassure his husband. "Do you think it's because we still don't get along? Could it be that he resents me for always fighting with her after all this time?"

Harry bit back a groan. "Not this again. Listen, Draco, I hate that you two still fight all the time. But you both provoke each other. It's no more your fault than hers, and I would hope that James isn't foolish enough to see it any other way."

Draco sighed quietly. "But the She-Weasel _is_ his mother. Wouldn't you think it possible that he's biased against me because of that? You said that he was the most upset by the divorce. No doubt he blames me for that, and hates me for continuing to clash with her even now."

Harry sat up, tugging Draco with him, and wrapped his arms around him reassuringly. "James doesn't hate you," he promised. "Even if he has some kind of problem with you for what's between you and Ginny, he doesn't hate you."

Draco rested his head on his shoulder and shut his eyes, accepting the offered comfort. "If you say so, Potter," he muttered.

Harry smiled slightly. "Hey, it's Potter-Malfoy now, remember?"

Their fingers linked, and their rings caught the light and glinted faintly. Draco lifted his head, a small smile now gracing his features as well. "How could I ever forget?"

Harry lifted his free hand, cupping his jaw, and they kissed softly for a moment. "Everything will be fine, Draco. I promise."

_(Time skip)_

"Ginevra."

"Malfoy."

Harry ignored them as they exchanged their usual barbed greetings; at this point, he knew better than to try and reason with them to do otherwise. They were never going to get along, and nothing he said or did was going to change that. They were simply too different, and they had hated each other for too long. It could be argued, of course, that Harry had hated Draco for a long time too, but it was slightly different between them when Draco's past feelings were taken into account.

Albus and Scorpius were walking side by side several feet in front of them with their heads bent close together, talking with each other as if they hadn't been together all summer. Albus was chattering away, and Scorpius listened with his usual patient smile, willing to listen to whatever trivial details the brunette had to share as though they were the most interesting facts in the world. Lily trailed behind them, looking for her friends so she could rush off to join them, and James brought up the rear, looking as eager to be off as Lily.

Harry drew his thoughts back to his own party of three, startled by the silence between them. Draco was staring firmly ahead and seemed to be pretending that Ginny wasn't even there. For once, there were no casual insults or subtle jabs. They were completely silent. He was tempted to make a comment, but he didn't want to say or do anything to disrupt the peace.

As Ginny hurried ahead a few steps to wish her babies off, even offering a kindly smile to Scorpius, Harry caught Draco's hand and pulled him to a halt. "Is something wrong?" he murmured. Draco glanced at him, then forward once more to where James was being pulled into a tight hug against his mother, which he laughingly protested against but made no move to escape from.

His thoughts were clear, yet he only said, "Nothing."

Harry frowned a little, but Draco was stepping forward to bid his own farewells, squeezing Scorpius' shoulder, patting Albus on the back, inclining his head to James. Lily rushed forward and tugged him into a hug, forcing him into a little more public affection than he usually granted on his own. Draco smiled a little and bent slightly at the waist to hug the thirteen year old tightly. As much as he tried to act otherwise, he very much loved his adopted children, and their acceptance of him was extremely important.

Albus and Scorpius were the first onto the train after saying goodbye to Harry. Albus gave him a hug, and Scorpius stood there a little awkwardly until Harry pulled him close and he relaxed into the embrace, so very much like his father that it almost hurt to put them beside each other and watch them. Yet their subtle differences were just as amazing.

Lily bounded forward to hug him as well before disappearing onto the train to find the other third-year Gryffindors and talk all about her summer. James was the last to step forward, and Harry hugged him tightly. "Please," he whispered, and James nodded slightly, acknowledging his promise from the day before.

James headed up the stairs and found an empty train car, stowing away his belongings overhead and then throwing himself into one of the seats. He glanced out the window for a moment, watching the crowds of people pass, both students and parents alike, and then let his forehead rest against the glass, shutting his eyes.

There were a number of things wrong with his life at this point. One, he had a crush on Scorpius Malfoy. Two, he was 99% sure that Albus also had a crush on Scorpius. Three, Scorpius spent a lot more time with Albus than he did with James, for a number of reasons, and so it was incredibly likely that if he were to ever develop a crush on either one of them, it would be Albus, not James. Four, Scorpius was already experimenting with other guys, which meant it wasn't a dislike of his gender, just of himself as a person that kept them from having a chance together. And to top it all off at number Five, it was wrong for any of them to be together anyway because their dads were married and they were all living together.

With a muttered curse, James reopened his eyes and stretched out across the seat instead, getting comfortable since he was all alone. Normally he would be sitting with Albus and Scorpius and whatever Gryffindors had decided to join them. But this time, James felt like a solo ride to Hogwarts. Maybe a long nap would put him in a better mood.

But if he was totally honest with himself, he knew that his problems were nothing that a nap was going to fix.

A knock at the door disturbed him just before he could doze off, making him growl in irritation as he sat up to see who it was. Albus poked his head inside. "Hey, there you are! Me and Scor were looking for you everywhere!"

James frowned as the duo entered the car and Albus flopped down on the opposite seat. Scorpius studied the older boy for a moment, one brow arched, and then sat on his extended legs. "What the hell, Scor!" James gave him a shove, shifting his legs out from beneath the blonde. He immediately realized his mistake, as Scorpius then settled in between them comfortably as if it had been his plan all along.

Reclining backward until the back of his head rested on James' stomach, the blonde looked up at him from upside down with that damned eyebrow still arched, as if daring him to say something against it. James dropped his head back against the seat with a thump and swore to himself mentally. It was like the world was just trying to make things more and more difficult for him. Albus just laughed, "Hey, you're the one taking up an entire seat." As if that totally justified the blatant molestation he was being forced to endure.

"Why in the world are you hiding out in here all alone, James?" asked Scorpius. James didn't bother lifting his head. He could see the smirk that would be on the blonde's face just as clear as day in his mind's eye.

"I'm not hiding," he said, "I was just trying to be comfortable. I thought you two would be in the usual car with everyone else."

"We were," said Albus. "But Scor noticed the train was starting to move and you weren't coming, so we decided to come and find you." So he had Scorpius to thank for the invasion. Somehow, it didn't seem quite so bad anymore. It meant that Scorpius had noticed his absence and apparently missed it enough to come looking for him.

James wanted to hit himself in the face. Godric, he sounded so sappy and idiotic. And over Scorpius, a Slytherin. One of the least sappy and idiotic people he knew. Well, except for Ravenclaws. They were all bloody geniuses. Gits.

Another knock at the door was almost a relief as it tore him out of his self-depreciating thoughts. But the person who stepped inside made him want to leap up and do some serious damage. Deep brown eyes skimmed the car, darkening with intent as they landed on Scorpius, gracefully relaxed into James' lap. "Mind if I join you?" asked the newcomer smoothly, already letting the door slide shut at his back. Scorpius' smile made James' temper spike higher.

"Alistair. Of course, take a seat."

The dark-skinned boy sank into the seat beside Albus, smirking slightly. James let his head thump against the seat again. It was going to be a very long ride to Hogwarts.

_(Time skip)_

"Gilbert sure spends a lot of money on postcards," noted Harry with amusement as the familiar brown owl dropped off yet another colorful picture with just a scribble of sentences on the back. Draco glanced up from the cauldron he was bent over, giving the contents a final stir before leaving it to simmer for exactly thirteen minutes.

"Yes, they seem to suit him. And he's been very excited ever since Roderich proposed. After that brief separation last year, I had feared he would be moving back here to escape the heartbreak. I'm glad they got everything worked out, though." Draco slid his arms around his husband's waist and began to nibble at his neck, reading the postcard over his shoulder.

"Mmmm." Harry leaned back against him contentedly. "Apparently they're coming for a visit soon. They should try to time it with the holidays so they can see the kids, too." Draco laughed and rested his chin on Harry's shoulder.

"You mean so that Gilbert will take them off our hands for hours on end to spoil them endlessly and tell them all sorts of fantastic stories about Austria?"

Harry smirked. "Obviously. But seriously, he does love them. He always manages to amaze me whenever he comes here."

Draco hummed quietly. "He has an amazing capacity to both love and forgive. I'm almost jealous. I've finally got you all to myself and I can still hardly stand to look the She-Weasel in the face." Harry couldn't help but laugh, even though it was horrible, mostly because it was the absolute truth.

"And now we see him several times a year, and hear from him by post almost constantly. It's rather amazing." He made a soft sound as Draco resumed his nibbling, tilting his head back to give him more room. "How much more time do you have?"

"Three minutes and counting," mumbled Draco, his arms tightening briefly around him. "You haven't distracted me quite that much yet."

Harry chuckled. "Amazing," he said again, but didn't have the chance to elaborate before he was being pushed back against the counter and his mouth was thoroughly ravished. Just as conscious thought began to slip away, Draco released him and stepped back to his potion, mostly calm, if slightly ruffled. Harry blinked at him owlishly for a moment as his senses slowly returned to working order, a pout soon turning the corners of his mouth.

"As I said, you haven't distracted me quite that much yet," said Draco with amusement, "And you won't until I've finished with this."

Challenged now, Harry slipped forward and watched as Draco tipped a small vial of bright blue into the green-ish mixture in the cauldron, leaning forward to stir it counterclockwise eight times. Just as the blonde leaned back, intending to reach for another ingredient, Harry scooped him up into his arms, startling him. "H-Harry!" he snapped, "Put me down!"

Harry just headed for the stairs, grinning to himself as his husband began to struggle. "Bloody hell, Harry Potter, if you don't put me down I'll –" The threat went unfinished as Harry caught his mouth in a scorching kiss that soon ended his struggles and had him clinging tightly instead. Harry drew back and smirked as they reached the top of the stairs and headed down the hall to their room.

"It's Potter-Malfoy," Harry reminded him, and kicked open their bedroom door.

_(Well, it's a little shorter than I had originally intended, but it's a good start, lovely readers. ^^ Consider it a prologue of sorts, just to get us all acquainted with the new situations which are unfolding. I think this is going to be an interesting ride, lovely readers, and I hope you all enjoy going on it. Be sure to read and review, and let me know what you think! ^^ I've got quite a lot to write currently, but I intend to make this a priority as my major series of the moment. Be patient with me, however, as I'm going back to school very, very soon and it's going to be quite hectic for a little while.)_


	2. Chapter 2

_(I'm so glad that all my lovely readers seem to be enjoying the beginning of the sequel. ^^ I have so many plans, so little rhyme or reason, it promises to be quite interesting as it all comes together in my head. I hope that everyone continues to enjoy, and that whatever twists and turns I take will be welcomed with an open mind. Enjoy. :D  
>By the way, I'm sorry for the delay, lovely readers, but since I'm back at school now, I'll have less time to write, and less time to allow my muse its freedom, so… Yes. It makes me sad. But just be patient, lovely readers, it'll be worth it!)<em>

By the time the opening feast was over, James was more than ready to retire to Gryffindor Tower. Their professors had insisted that everyone sit at their proper tables, as usual at the beginning of the year, so as not to confuse the newly-sorted first years, and Alistair Zabini had sat as close as possible to Scorpius at the Slytherin table without being in his lap. The worst part was that Scorpius hadn't seemed to mind the closeness one little bit. He was even smiling, encouraging the closeness. And Zabini had definitely accepted the invitation.

James ground his teeth together and dug his nails deep into his palms, glaring at his plate like _it_ was the one flirting with the guy he had a crush on instead of that slimy, low down, no-good, whoring git of a Slytherin Zabini.

"Lighten up, James, you're going to end up scaring the first years," whispered Albus from his seat beside him, giving him a light nudge in the side with his elbow. "What are you already so angry about, anyway? The new year's barely even started yet and you're already acting like someone's spat in your pumpkin juice."

James fought and resisted the urge to growl in frustration. Barely. "Don't you see the two of them over there?" He gestured briefly toward the green-and-silver flooded table, and Albus glanced that way curiously, waving at Scorpius when their eyes caught. The blonde waved in return and then turned back to his conversation with Zabini. Albus turned back to James looking perplexed, clearly not seeing what he did.

"What are you talking about? Scorpius? What's he done wrong to you now from all the way over there?" James felt like slapping himself in the forehead. Or better yet, slapping his little brother in the forehead. At times like this, it was easy to imagine that maybe Albus didn't have a crush on Scorpius at all. He seemed completely oblivious to the flirting going on between the two Slytherins across the room, which was impossible considering its blatancy. Or was it only his imagination, his jealousy, that made the two seem so close in a crowded room?

"Nevermind," he muttered, and drained his goblet of pumpkin juice with the idle thought that it would be nice if he could have something just a little bit stronger. "Albus." He could feel his brother's gaze once more without turning his head to meet it. "Remember that one time when we broke into Draco's liquor cabinet and drank all that premium rum?"

Albus' lingering confusion over James' behavior quickly shifted into a grin, distracted by the memory. "Oh, boy, he was pissed with all three of us for weeks. We drank the very best of what he had, too, and we didn't even know it. I think he was even angrier at Scorpius, though, since he got us into the cabinet in the first place, remember?" James nodded, reflecting back on the incident as he took another swallow from his goblet.

On several things in the Manor, including the various liquor cabinets and the basement, spells had been set up since before they had ever moved in to keep nosy meddlers out (children or otherwise), but Scorpius knew how to get by most of them, having lived there quite a lot longer than the rest of the Potters. Harry had kicked up a fuss about it one time, but whatever Draco had done to placate him on the matter – not that they were looking for details – had caused the issue to drop and the spells to remain.

"I'm not very hungry tonight," mumbled James, swinging one leg over the bench to get up from the table. He waved aside Albus' immediate concern, already seeing it flare up on the younger's face. He was easier to read than a book sometimes, honestly. "I just didn't sleep very well last night, that's all. I'm tired."

"You know, if you and Scor fought less, you might actually sleep better," Albus said with a disapproving frown. James shrugged dismissively and got to his feet, running his fingers through his hair. "James, I'm being serious here. Dad is right, you two need to stop getting into so many fights all the time. Scorpius starts it sometimes too, I know, but you're way worse about starting it with him. What do you get out of it?"

_A few minutes of closeness that I'd never get otherwise._ James just shrugged again, definitely not interested in explaining himself to Albus at the moment. "Maybe we'll grow out of it this year. Just stop worrying so much, Al." Without waiting for any further comment, he turned and headed for the large doors of the Great Hall, catching sight of Scorpius out of the corner of his eye as he passed closer to the Slytherin table. The blonde was watching him closely, and Alistair was frowning to himself, clearly being ignored while his fellow Slytherin's attention was on James. Feeling a bit more satisfied with this, he sauntered out of the Hall and made his way leisurely toward the Tower, in no real hurry to get there with the halls being so deserted at the moment.

_(It's not really a time skip, but…)_

Scorpius watched James leave the Great Hall with his brows furrowed, one elbow braced on the table as he rested his cheek against his fist. Why couldn't he be more normal, like Albus and Lily? He was aggressive, and rude, and confusing with the way he tended to be so friendly one moment and confrontational the next. Scorpius couldn't help but rile him up from time to time, considering how often James liked to do it to him. But it meant they were getting nowhere fast when it came to somehow fixing the problem.

"So what is his problem, anyway?" Scorpius glanced to the side at Alistair, running the fingers of his free hand over the tabletop idly as he considered the question. It was something he asked himself rather frequently.

"I'm not entirely sure. It just seems to be the way he is." Alistair snorted and leaned closer, smirking in obvious amusement at the seemingly senseless behavior of the older Gryffindor. But he made no negative comment, knowing Scorpius' connection to the Potters, even though he was notorious as being one of the worst Slytherins to discriminate against Gryffindor house. He seemed to be trying to constantly send out all the right signals and do all the right things, and it made things in his stomach tingle excitedly whenever they were together. He knew it was because Alistair was far more experienced than he, but that didn't make the thrill lessen at all, or the attention any less enjoyable. His eyes drifted back to the double doors for a moment. Then again…

James sometimes made those feelings stir up in his belly too.

It always startled him, seemingly coming from nowhere. He would happen to glimpse James outside, whipping past a window on his broom, and the brief instant of wind-blown hair and intense concentration would make his breath catch. Or at night, if he happened to be coming down the hall when James stepped out of the bathroom fresh from a shower, covered with only a thick towel at his waist and dripping wet, he could feel heat bloom in his face. And once, to his slight shame and lingering shock, after a particularly short-lived fight. James had tackled him to the ground, unexpectedly, and rather than managing to straddle him as usual, they had gone down in a tangle that had delivered James' full weight between his legs, leaving them in an incredibly suggestive position. James had looked startled, clearly not expecting it, and had stayed frozen there for a moment before suddenly leaping to his feet and darting off after making a hasty excuse. Scorpius could still remember the rush of heat that had burned his cheeks red and seemed to flood the rest of his body, leaving him breathless even after James was gone.

Shaking his head slightly, Scorpius dismissed those thoughts from his mind quickly. James clearly didn't feel the same way for him, considering the constant fighting he seemed determined to start between them at every opportunity. Besides, their fathers were married now. It was just asking for trouble to get involved like that. Somebody like Alistair, on the other hand…

Well, things were moving very smoothly in that department, and there would be a lot less fuss raised up about two dating Slytherins than about a Slytherin and a Gryffindor that were half-brothers of sorts. Not that he and Alistair were dating, but the dark-skinned boy kept hinting at it, and it seemed almost foolish to keep denying him considering the obvious chemistry between them. It just paled in comparison to the sparks from James, unfortunately, but as those instances were very few and far between…

"Scorpius." He felt the warm touch of fingers on the back of his hand, and he tilted his head toward his companion, realizing Alistair had been speaking all this time and that he hadn't heard a single word of it until that moment. "Are you feeling all right?"

Scorpius smiled faintly. James could say what he liked. There was goodness in Alistair, even if he didn't let everyone see it. "I'm fine. Just a bit lost in my thoughts tonight."

Alistair relaxed slightly, reassured. "Any thoughts about me?" he nudged none too subtly, smiling charmingly. Scorpius felt his smile grow and turn just a little sly. The other Slytherin's blunt approach was something he had to appreciate, none of the usual dancing about and causing confusion. Just honest emotion. Or at least an honest physical reaction. He could respect it, even if he was looking for a bit more than a meaningless shag.

"Perhaps," he conceded, lifting his goblet for a drink, meeting the other boy's dark gaze over the rim. The flare of heat in those eyes started up that pleasant stir in his stomach that he was coming to associate with Alistair. He was starting to look forward to feeling even more of it. "Once I've finished thinking, you'll be one of the first to know."

Alistair lifted a brow. Scorpius supposed idly that it could almost be considered a Slytherin trait, as it was something the Potters liked to tease their Malfoy counterparts about quite frequently. "Am I allowed to know my competition?" he asked, perching his chin on his hand, feigning rapt attention to his anticipated answer.

Scorpius glanced away, suddenly uneasy, though he didn't let it show on his face. "I don't see any reason for you to." It wasn't competition so much as it was a foolish flight of fancy. But he wouldn't be admitting any such thing to a fellow Slytherin. No doubt it would be immediately used in the quest to claim him, and he much preferred their current chase to the use of his secret as leverage against him. James never need know that he was, in a sense, playing the other role in this little farce. Alistair would perform just as well with a faceless entity pitted against him as with a named competitor. At least, that's what he was counting on.

With a sigh, Scorpius pushed himself away from the table and got to his feet. "I think I'll retire early tonight. But I'll be seeing you again soon enough." It would be nearly impossible to avoid him, considering they were in the same House. If he was still awake when the feast finally ended, he would see him again tonight, even. Alistair bid him goodnight, and Scorpius made his exit quickly, his thoughts still rather jumbled as he flicked rapidly from one thing to another, from Alistair to James and the individual emotions either boy caused within him, and then back again, caught in an endless cycle of contemplation.

At the very least, it was promising to be an interesting year.

He paused by the courtyard, looking up into the darkness of the night thoughtfully, and settled onto a stone bench. There was no real hurry to get to the dungeons, after all. The feast would be rather crowded for at least another hour yet before many of the students finally felt the need to turn in for the first night of the year, and then the prefects would be leading the first-years to their respective rooms, so even then there would be some semblance of order, unlike what usually went on; the hurried flood of students ramming themselves and each other into walls and corners as they dashed toward their beds before curfew, lest they be forced to face off with Filch, or worse.

"What are you doing out here?"

Scorpius froze briefly, startled by the sudden intrusion of his thoughts. He recognized the voice immediately, though. It would be impossible to ever mistake it for anyone else. _James._ Keeping his expression clear, he turned where he sat to fix the other boy with a disdainful look from where his voice had come from, even if he couldn't quite see him clearly in the moonlight; his brow quirked. "As this is a neutral area of the school not belonging solely to Gryffindors, I think it's safe to say that I can be out here if I want."

The older boy took a step out into the moonlight from where he'd been leaning against one of the stone columns, obviously having been deep in thought to have only just registered Scorpius' presence there. "I mean, why are you out here? Shouldn't you be back in the Great Hall letting that filthy git Zabini put his slimy hands all over you?"

Scorpius bristled instinctively. He simply couldn't help it. James was insulting one of his friends, and a potential love interest, with his usual rude, careless nature. Just because they wore the Slytherin colors didn't make them any less a person, no matter how superior the Gryffindors liked to think themselves to be sometimes.

"Alistair has only been putting his hands where I want them," he snapped. "And they're not slimy at all, for your information. Perhaps if you worried a little more about your own personal life and a little less about mine, maybe somebody would bother to put their hands on you, as well." He had no idea where the hateful jab came from, but he hoped somewhere deep inside him that it struck its mark. Words seemed to be the only chance he had ever had against James Sirius Potter. His body certainly seemed prepared to betray him at the drop of a hat.

James' eyes were extremely dark in the night, flashing with emotions that Scorpius found difficult to read. "And just what would you know about it?" he asked, his voice low and gravelly. An involuntary shiver went up Scorpius' spine at the sound. "Just what would you know about who has or who hasn't been putting their hands on me? You had better worry more for yourself, Scorpius. Alistair isn't looking for more than a quick shag with you, and once he's had it, he's going to toss you aside like so much rubbish."

Scorpius clenched his fists. "Alistair happens to like me, James, and we've already spoken of his past conquests very thoroughly. I know exactly what he's done, and with whom, and if I decide to trust him that's entirely my business. Not yours."

It was almost eerie how they both could move so quickly. James was in front of him in a heartbeat, and Scorpius was across the courtyard from him once more in another. It was a silent dance that hinted at brutality should one of them misstep even once. This time, it was Scorpius that failed to keep up. He would blame it later on the confusing feelings that James could stir in him. But he found himself with his back slammed into unforgiving stone, James' body crowding his, keeping him in place. An arm on either side of him formed an inescapable box that he was trapped within, forced to look up into the taller brunette's face.

"And what will you do when he has you like this?" James' voice was harsh, his breathing short and almost ragged. How curious. The observation was almost detached. Perhaps it had something to do with the shock of the position he had suddenly found himself in, with _James_ of all people. "How will you defend yourself when he asks for more than you're willing to give? Make no mistake, he's going to ask." One hand left the wall and grabbed his chin, forcing his gaze even higher. Their eyes locked and held. Scorpius felt the fight go out of him, his bones quivering like jelly within his flesh. Salazar, those eyes were so dark and fierce…

"I can take care of myself." The words were meant to be confident, but they came out rather half-heartedly in Scorpius' ears. James knew it, too, because his lips curved into a dark look that had his heart suddenly pounding. But it wasn't in fear, which seemed to be what James was trying to stir in him. No, it was something else entirely.

"You don't look like it. You can't even fight me off, and I'm merely giving a demonstration." His head lowered a little more, and their noses brushed ever so slightly. They remained just like that for a long moment, the tension in the air nearly crackling in its intensity. Scorpius found himself tilting his head up another inch, suddenly wishing their lips would touch, even briefly. But it wasn't to be. With a sudden rough shove, James pushed away from him, as if their close proximity was suddenly painful to him. He took a few large steps back, making sure there was plenty of distance between them.

They stared at each other across the courtyard, neither of them able to find the words necessary to crack the unbearable tension. James took another step back, seemingly reluctant to break their stare, and then whipped around and disappeared into the torch-lit hall, heading toward Gryffindor Tower at a fast clip.

Scorpius slid down the stone column until he hit the ground, pressing shaking fingers to his lips. Forget chemistry. This thing that James could do to him went far beyond the laws of science.

_(Time skip)_

"Harry!"

Harry grinned and was nearly knocked off his feet by Gilbert's exuberant hug. Roderich stood a few steps behind him, hands folded behind his back, watching with faint amusement shining in his oddly-colored eyes at his fiancé's antics. His irises were purple in the light, though they could be mistaken for blue when it was darker out. His brown hair was pulled back with a ribbon to form a tiny ponytail at the base of his neck, and his clothes were immaculate. He was similar to Draco in a lot of ways, but the differences were what made all the difference.

"Hey there, Gil. Roderich. You've come on one of the rare nights where Draco's the one who's late home from work. He should be here soon, though." He took a step back once Gilbert let him go, holding the door open for them. "Come in."

Gilbert's seemingly endless energy made moving their bags into a guest room relatively painless, chattering the entire time about Austria and Roderich's career and his new position on Roderich's crew, ensuring that he would always be able to be there for all of his future husband's concerts. Roderich was fairly silent the entire time aside from correcting his lover on a detail here or there that had been relayed incorrectly. He was the perfect calm to balance Gilbert's energy. Harry couldn't be happier for the pair of them.

The three of them were settled in the sitting room talking when the Floo flared, alerting them to Draco's arrival home. "Harry?" he called searchingly.

Harry grinned. "In here, Draco."

"Ugh, what a night. You'd think they'd never functioned without me before I arrived. 'Mr. Malfoy, would you mind look at this? Mr. Malfoy, this needs your attention if you're not too busy. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy.'" The obnoxious, mocking whine grew louder as he approached, oblivious to their guests' arrival. "Mr. Malfoy was about to hex a few interns if they didn't get out of my bloody way. I'd clearly locked my office and I wasn't about to return to it for their silly little questions. If some dozy prat has boils on his –"

He broke off as he entered the room and realized that Harry was not alone, and his brows furrowed, and then his expression cleared. "Gilbert," he said warmly, ignoring his husband's chuckles at his obvious surprise. "Roderich. I had no idea you'd gotten here already."

Gilbert was already out of his chair, crossing the room in several long strides to throw himself at Draco and cling tightly. "Draco!" he said fondly, burying his face in his shoulder. "I missed you." Draco patted his back, his smile wide and genuine.

Harry glanced away. As much as he liked Gilbert, he always felt a little uneasy when they were so touchy-feely. He glanced at Roderich, and saw a similar unease flash briefly across his face. The two drew apart, and Gilbert returned to his seat beside his fiancé while Draco settled himself casually in Harry's lap. It was a ridiculous fear, of course. Both men were totally devoted to their current partners. But considering what had once been between them… At the same time, Harry considered it to be completely legitimate.

"How long are you staying for? The children will be disappointed if they don't get to see you," said Draco, leaning back so that his head rested on Harry's shoulder, nuzzling the underside of his jaw ever so briefly in comfort. He knew how Harry tended to react to his and Gilbert's greetings.

Gilbert grinned and squeezed Roderich's hand in his. "Well, that's the exciting thing. I nearly couldn't wait to tell you, but Roddy thought it would make a wonderful surprise." Roderich's eyebrow twitched minutely at the nickname. No one paid it any mind.

"Actually, I suggested that we tell them, but…"

Gilbert cut him off thoughtlessly, but it was so innocently done, there could be no cause for anger at the otherwise rude behavior. "Roddy's next tour is going to be through England! So we're going to be here for weeks!" He immediately deflated. "If… that's okay with you guys. We won't be here all the time, because of the tour, but after shows and such we'll need a place to stay, and we were sort of hoping that…"

Draco cast a sidelong look at Harry. "You know we don't mind you being here, Gil. Or you, Roderich. We'd be thrilled to house you two here for the duration of the tour, whenever you need." He smiled as Gilbert's grin returned full-force, his mouth already opening to begin the long stream of gratitude that was surely on its way. "No thanks are necessary. You're practically family, you know." Harry muttered something that had Draco digging his elbow briefly into his ribs.

"Let's head into the kitchen. I'm starving, and I could use something for dinner. Brewing cures for the hundreds of idiots that come through St. Mungo's due to potions-related incidents is appetite-stirring work."

_(Hah, this took longer than I anticipated. But I believe I made the right choice in pairings. Scorpius is right, there's more than basic chemistry brewing between these two, lovely readers. But Alistair is still in the running, so as with _You and Me_, I hope you'll endure the OCxMC pairings as they crop up. It's all in the name of plot, as we've seen before. ^^I hope everyone enjoys the update, it's taken a lot of late nights to pull my jumbled muse together and get this out. But I think it was worth it. I'm quite pleased with the result. Let's hope future chapters come together with a bit more ease.)_


	3. Chapter 3

_(Lovely readers! I feel so awful, to neglect you all for so long! How disappointing of me! *cowers* You must find it in your gracious hearts to forgive me! I am trying to make a return to you, despite my reluctant muse, and I hope you all enjoy my efforts. I WILL finish this story. I am determined. I'm just not sure how long it's going to take. But if you're patient with me, I promise to do my very best to make it worth your while! Review, my lovely readers, you know how that inspires me!)_

When Scorpius finally made it back to his room that night he was still in a daze, trying to make sense of the scene James had just made about his relationship with Alistair. Clearly he didn't approve of the idea of his new little brother being intimate with anyone any more than he seemed to like the idea of Albus doing so. But his method… Well, it was a little less than brotherly. Merlin, they'd been a breath away from kissing! Less than that!

The thought sent a shiver through the blonde. Last year, he remembered seeing James with his girlfriend, that Amanda Brown girl. Every morning it seemed like it had been nearly impossible to avoid stumbling across their snogging outside the Great Hall before every meal. The helpless little Hufflepuff girl had been like putty in his hands. And now he knew why. And he hadn't even actually been kissed by him. It was… ridiculous.

Scorpius shook his head and dropped onto his bed with a groan, burying his face in his pillow. It would be much more sensible on his part to continue as he was with Alistair and forget all about what had happened tonight with James. Nothing would ever come of any attempts at a relationship between them but awkwardness and pain. He would rather continue their fighting than allow that. At least this way sometimes they were still friendly with one another. If he allowed such a thing as his misplaced lust to ruin that…

He shook his head and burrowed just a little deeper into his pillow, squeezing his eyes shut momentarily. It just didn't bear thinking on.

The sound of soft footsteps outside alerted him to the presence of another just before the door opened to let someone else into the room. Scorpius sat up a little and twisted, startled, only to relax with a small smile immediately afterward. "Alistair. I suppose you felt like turning in early tonight as well."

Scorpius turned fully onto his back now to face him, now propped up by his pillows so that he could comfortably remain in his current reclined position. Alistair shut the door quietly behind himself, his eyes dark as they focused on the other boy. It was suddenly very obvious that they were completely alone. "Without you there," he admitted as he crossed the room, "It seemed a waste to spend much more time in the Hall. So I thought I would join you here."

With slow, yet obvious intent, Alistair approached Scorpius' bed, pausing to give him the chance to protest before lifting a knee to rest on the edge, leaning in toward him. Scorpius felt his heart give a heavy little thump, flushing a little when he heard his next breath shudder ever so slightly in anticipation. Alistair's lips quirked into a small smirk. "Eager." He lifted his other knee onto the bed now, crawling up until he was straddling Scorpius. He braced his hands on the head board, their faces now only inches apart. "I missed you this summer," he murmured.

Scorpius tilted his head back to look up at him, thinking briefly of unyielding stone against his back and green eyes flashing with intent. With relief, he felt the conflicting emotions James had stirred become submerged by the here and now as he shoved the recent memories to the back of his mind. "I missed you too," he admitted. And it was true; he had missed Alistair over the summer. But not nearly so much as he had expected. James had definitely seen to that.

He felt like slapping himself right then. Why would he want to ruin this moment with thoughts of James? Who thought of their brother when they were in such a compromising position with a bloke that not only liked them but was a far better match for them than said brother? Even though he wasn't really his brother…

Cue another mental slap to the forehead.

Alistair seemed to know that his thoughts were drifting, and where. Somewhat, anyway. "Did your brother try to give you a hard time about me?" he asked, tracing a finger lightly down the front of Scorpius' shirt, bumping his finger over each button slowly.

Scorpius chuckled, shutting his eyes for a moment. "James always tries to give me a hard time. He must think it's his job as the oldest of us. I don – nngh." Alistair cut him off by finally leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips, stealing the words right out of his mouth.

When he pulled back, Scorpius found that at some point he had slung an arm over his shoulders, clinging to him. He couldn't regret the move, even if he didn't remember making it. Being with Alistair did that sometimes. The dark-skinned boy pressed a kiss to his throat, laughing quietly at his sudden silence. "You talk too much, you know."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "If you had it your way, I'd never talk at all."

Alistair lifted a brow and grinned roguishly. "Would that be so bad?" He leaned in close again, kissing him more gently this time. "If you'd just relax and let me in, I could show you just how good it could be." He traveled lower, back down to his throat. At the edge of Scorpius' collar he became fierce once again, sucking at the pale skin while Scorpius tilted his head back and panted, finding it difficult to speak while being so forcefully marked.

"Not... yet, Alistair."

"Soon."

A vision of James flitted through his head, glaring disapprovingly at the very idea. In that moment, the urge to defy him was strong. "…We'll see."

_(Time skip)_

"It really is kind of you to allow us to stay here for the duration of the tour." Roderich tilted his head at Draco as they walked down the hall together. "Gilbert was positive that you would welcome us here, no questions asked, but I truly didn't want to impose."

Draco lifted a hand and waved it at him dismissively. "Nonsense. With the children at school, the Manor seems very empty sometimes. It will be nice to have guests for a while. And if you're still here for the holidays, I know the children will be happy to see you both. They do love their uncles. Ah." The pair halted and Draco glanced at Roderich with a knowing smile before opening the door and stepping inside. "Here we are."

The lights flickered on as they both entered the room, highlighting its contents immediately. Draco had the pleasure of seeing delight flash briefly across the reserved brunette's face for just a moment before he controlled it once more. "I remember you mentioning that you couldn't bring your own piano with you for the tour, so I thought you might like to make use of our own while you're here. Harry doesn't play, and I rarely seem to have time for it anymore. I regret to admit I've fallen quite out of practice over the last few years."

Roderich shook his head. "Understandably so. A family takes quite a lot to maintain." He approached the instrument and seated himself. Draco noted just how much more relaxed he suddenly seemed to have his hands on the piano. For a moment, there was a heavy silence, ripe with anticipation. And then he began to play.

It was absolutely beautiful. The man himself was rather reserved and uninviting most of the time, but his music was entirely different. Draco leaned in the doorway and listened for a few moments, realizing quickly that he had been all but forgotten. With a quiet huff of amusement, he ducked out, shutting the door behind him. The melody followed him down the hall.

Downstairs, Gilbert was lost in yet another story about his time in Austria. Harry was listening intently, grinning at the outlandish tales that, coming from anyone else, would have seemed more like rubbish than truth.

"I thought Roddy was going to explode, he looked so furious! He's so good at hiding his emotions in front of other people, but after that whole ugly episode last year, he's really opened up to me! Of course, that means he shows me just how mad he can be too, but I don't mind, I'm just happy that he's really letting me in. And he's getting better at letting others in too, instead of always hiding everything from everyo– ."

They both paused to listen as the faint strains of music drifted down the stairs to tease them. Gilbert sighed, suddenly looking very much like a man that was witnessing something of the utmost beauty and was still in disbelief that it was truly his own.

Harry was the first to break the silence, nodding as he returned to their conversation. "I'm glad things are so much better now. Draco was beside himself when he heard about the falling out between you two. He was talking about going to Austria to get you and give Roderich a piece of his mind. I had to talk him out of it multiple times."

"Do I hear my name being slandered with blatant lies?" Draco leaned in the doorway, brow cocked expectantly.

Gilbert grinned. "You don't have to lie to me, Draco; I've gotten you to admit that you love me before. Harry knows that you actually have room in that black heart of yours to care about more than one person at a time."

Draco pressed a hand to his chest, looking insulted as he looked between the two men. "Harry knows nothing of the sort, do you, Harry?"

Harry shook his head, feigning an apologetic look. "I'm afraid so, Draco. Your secret is out."

The blonde moved his hand up to his forehead, faking a swooning fit, and toppled onto the couch right onto Harry's lap. "What will I do? The world can never know my horrible secret. No one will ever look at me the same again. Well," he relented, deadpan as he glanced at Gilbert, "I suppose the sex more than makes up for it."

Harry choked while Gilbert laughed.

_(Time skip)_

"I'm going to fucking kill that Zabini."

Albus grabbed his shoulder and gave it a good shake. "James, I don't think that Dad wanted you to stop fighting Scorpius just so you could start fighting someone else instead. Come on, leave them alone. They haven't even _done_ anything to you. I seriously don't get why you have it out for them."

James shrugged him off, watching with fury in his eyes as Scorpius avoided his gaze, fixing all of his attention on that whore Zabini. If that were _all_ he was doing, he would handle it better. Well, maybe about as well as he handled it last night. But at least it wouldn't ruin his appetite. But no, what had him especially furious this morning was the presence of a _hickey_ on Scorpius' neck. And judging by the smug smile Zabini was sporting and the way he kept running those slimy fingers of his up and down the blonde's arm, it was very obvious who had put the mark there.

Scorpius seemed to be trying to hide it, but it was just high enough that his collar didn't quite do the job. Zabini would have done that purposefully, wanting to show off his new conquest. If Scorpius had let him get close enough to do that, it was only a matter of time before they started doing more…

The idea left James feeling sick to his stomach.

James ate very little, spending most of his time watching the Slytherin table relentlessly, and as soon as Scorpius got to his feet, Zabini followed. James wasn't far behind them. He heard Albus get up to follow him as well, probably hoping to ward off any fighting. But James wasn't about to be deterred.

He strode out of the Great Hall and looked around, spotting the Slytherin duo heading down the hall to his right. Probably heading to class early. The hall was fairly empty at least, since most of the school was still at breakfast or sleeping in. "Zabini!" he called, satisfied by the echo that bounced around them as he ran to close the distance between them.

The pair of younger boys paused at that, and Zabini turned to glance back at him with one brow arched even as Scorpius obviously tried to encourage him that they keep going instead. "Ah, my least favorite Potter. What an unpleasant surprise."

James' fists clenched. "I thought I made it clear at the end of last year that you're to leave Scorpius alone, you filthy git."

Alistair's smirk widened. "Well, I considered it, but… _he_ doesn't want me to leave him alone." He slipped his arm around Scorpius' shoulders and the blonde allowed it, drifting just a bit closer to him to make the position more comfortable. "And I think that's just a bit more important than whatever misplaced brotherly protectiveness you seem to be suffering from."

"You're a fucking whore, Zabini, and the whole castle knows it. I won't let you fuck around with him like you have everyone else." Albus grabbed him arm, attempting to hold him back as he took another step toward the pair, murder burning in his eyes. _We're not brothers. He's too good for you. Hell, too good for me_.

Despite himself, Scorpius barely suppressed a little shudder, forcing himself to continue meeting his gaze. Salazar, he had the same look in his eyes now as he had the other night… "Don't talk about him that way, James. I won't let either of you speak badly about the other." Scorpius took a step forward, loosening Alistair's grip on his shoulders. "Being with Alistair is my decision, and even if you're right about him, James, then it's my problem, not yours. But I don't think you are, and I'm willing to risk it. So from now on you need to leave him – leave _us_ – alone."

By now James had closed the distance between them until they were in arm's reach, dragging Albus behind him all the way. He grabbed Scorpius' collar and pulled it aside, ignoring his protests. "Looks like you've already started risking things. " He released Scorpius roughly, sending him stumbling back with Zabini. "If that's how you want to be, then fine. But don't come running to me when he takes everything you have to give and leaves you broken afterward. I tried to warn you about him, countless times. It's your own stupid fault for not listening."

"Trust me, I won't," snapped Scorpius as Alistair wrapped an arm around his chest, anchoring their bodies together. Over Scorpius' shoulder, he winked, resting his chin on the blonde's shoulder as he pressed his cheek against his neck. It was only that look on Scorpius' face that kept him from charging forward and pounding that little punk bloody for putting his hands on what James so desperately wanted to call his own.

Unfortunately, James couldn't think of any other words that didn't involve claiming Scorpius for himself, so he merely snarled, "Good." Turning around, he stomped away from all three of them. At least, he told himself, he could be much more certain that there was probably nothing between Albus and Scorpius now. Albus didn't seem at all phased by the Slytherins being together. He wasn't anywhere near as emotionally invested as he, James, seemed to be. Either he was a better actor, which wasn't very likely, or he only saw Scorpius as a brother, which was as it should be. And it meant that the only thing really standing between him and Scorpius was Alistair Zabini.

Frustrated, he stopped just around the first corner he turned and rested his head against the cool stone, closing his eyes. He was tormented by the image of Scorpius returning to the Slytherin dorms last night after their argument, after he had nearly lost control and kissed him; he imagined Scorpius letting Alistair get close to him, to kiss him and mark him as he had when what he really wanted was to be the one sneaking into Scorpius' bed, or sneaking Scorpius into his own bed. To be kissing him, running his hands over that perfect pale body…

James lifted his head and smacked it against the stone again. Hard.

Fuck everything everywhere.

_(Time skip)_

"Do you really think the boys are all right?"

Draco sighed in exasperation and tilted his head back, closing his eyes as he rinsed the suds from his hair. Harry was sitting on the counter, insistent that they continue conversing despite having turned down Draco's offers of sharing the shower tonight. He knew it had something to do with their house guests. The prudish little Gryffindor.

"Harry, if they were in any trouble, we'd have already gotten the letter. They're going to be fine. Scorpius can handle himself if they do fight, and eventually they'll get over whatever this is that's between them. It's only a matter of time, really."

"Just because nobody catches them fighting doesn't mean they're not. They're smart; they could keep it away from any teachers…"

Draco rolled his eyes and yanked open the shower curtain, ignoring the chill that rolled in as he glared at his husband. "Then Albus will write to tell us about it in a heartbeat. You know that. And there's no way they could hide it from him. He and Scorpius are practically attached at the hip half the time. Now if you're not going to come and screw me into the bleeding wall in here would you please _get out_? Merlin, a bloke can't enjoy a hot shower after a long day at work if there's no sex and no quiet."

"All right, all right. Godric, Draco, no need to get all bent out of shape. I'll leave." Harry hopped down off the counter, but paused at the aggravated sound which came out of the shower as the curtain was snapped shut once more. The grin he'd been fighting to hide crept onto his lips. "Would you prefer it if I joined you instead?"

Draco only growled. "Not anymore. Now I'm quite pissed with you. Go on, clear out." Despite himself, he jumped when the curtain suddenly reopened, revealing a very amused, and very naked Harry, who stepped into the steaming water with him and closed the curtain once more behind them.

"Even better. We haven't done it with you pissed at me in a while. You'd think the newlywed bliss would have worn off by now."

Draco scowled but still returned his kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck. "You're a git."

"And you love me anyway." Harry grinned charmingly until Draco glanced away, the corner of his mouth twitching as he fought back his own amusement.

"For some reason." Draco's head tilted back as Harry trailed kisses across his heated skin. He still had a penchant for making his shower water too hot. Or at least what Harry considered to be too hot. Draco didn't see how anyone could enjoy a good shower without it being nice and hot. What was the point of a lukewarm shower?

"I love you, too. We should get lunch tomorrow. We haven't done that in a while."

Draco snorted. "Because we've only been back to work a few days."

"Mmm. Whatever. Where do you want to eat?"

Draco thought for a moment, and then frowned slightly. "I can't tomorrow. I already promised Gilbert. He said he had something important he wanted to discuss with me, so we're going to talk over lunch." He felt the tension suddenly flood through Harry's shoulders, and he shut his eyes.

"Oh. I see."

"It's not like that, Harry. You know better than that."

Harry lifted his head, a frown now marring his lips as well. "Yeah, I know. Any idea what he wants to talk about? Why can't you just discuss it here?"

Draco shrugged. "Apparently it's a big secret. He insisted that we talk somewhere more private about it."

"….More private than the Manor? There are only four of us even here right now!" Harry's brows furrowed in frustration.

"If I knew more I would tell you, Harry. Regardless, it's not a big deal. It's just Gilbert. He's probably just exaggerating its importance and I'll be able to fill you in as soon as I get home tomorrow. Don't go making something out of nothing."

Harry's lips threatened to drift downward into a pout. "Maybe I'll go have lunch with Roderich tomorrow instead."

Draco barely resisted rolling his eyes at the poorly-disguised threat. "I think that would be a lovely idea. Gilbert is constantly complaining about how he doesn't open up enough to people. It would probably do him some good."

Harry felt the urge to scowl, now neatly trapped into not only eating with Roderich, but also out of trying to 'accidentally' stumble across wherever the duo went for lunch tomorrow so that he could join them. It wasn't that he didn't trust Draco, or even Gilbert. It was just… If Ginny had cheated on him, what was stopping Draco from doing the same?

_(Awwwww, it's still so short! Why can I not get these chapters to a sufficient length? ;A; Well, I suppose I should be happy to have produced what I have. Regardless of my displeasure with it, I hope everyone enjoys, and leaves lots of nice reviews for me so I can get another chapter out soon! ^^ Oh, and Happy New Year, to all my lovely readers!)_


	4. Chapter 4

_((Readers, my lovely readers… It's been so long since I've updated, and still now and then I get a message asking where I've gone, checking for updates, to see if I'm still alive, if I'll ever finish. Truthfully, those little reminders are the reason I'm here right now, trying to move forward. The reason for my extended absence is… well, terrible. My mother finally lost her two year battle with leukemia this past January and it's been… a nightmare. But life goes on, yes? And so must the show. And that's why I'm here. So. Let's see if I can still make these muses behave…))_

James kept his distance after that day. It was difficult – fuck, nearly impossible – but he forced himself to maintain the distance, despite how much he wanted to storm across the Great Hall most days and haul Scorpius right up off his seat at Slytherin table to kiss that abrasive little sneer off his face and give Zabini a reason to take the first shot so he could pound the cocky brat bloody. He had sworn to keep to himself and let Scorpius make his own mistakes, and that was exactly what he was going to do. And if he got himself fucked over in the meantime… Well, it was his own damn fault then, wasn't it?

Albus occasionally still looked at him as though he was a stranger. And why wouldn't he? His temper was constantly short, his patience thin, and if not for classes to bury himself in he might have already done even more that he'd end up having to regret.

Sprawled out in the sand by the edge of the Black Lake, James stared up at the sky and tried not to wonder if they'd done the deed yet, if Scorpius had melted under those filthy, coaxing hands and oily words of insincere praise. The image he kept getting in his head of pale and dark flesh twisted together in green silk sheets was enough to make him sick to his stomach, which was precisely why he was here and not at dinner. It was slightly easier to bear if he didn't have to see them sitting shoulder to shoulder, whispering to each other over their pumpkin juice.

He doubted they would even notice he was gone.

But Scorpius noticed. Like he noticed everything James did, he noticed the older boy's absence from dinner and it had concern and frustration and self-disgust coiling up and around his ribcage, climbing into his chest and squeezing his heart. Every time James was in the Hall he watched them as if he wanted them both to spontaneously combust, and whenever he wasn't staring at them he was looking anywhere but them in such an obvious fashion that it was almost worse than the staring.

Alistair seemed more amused than anything by the displays, often teasing the 'overemotional Potter' as one hand slid up Scorpius' thigh and stroked along his hip, toying with the edge of his shirt. Admittedly, as pleasant as the sensation was, it never compared to that white-hot flash of heat and temptation he'd faced for those brief, forbidden seconds when James had towered over him with his back pinned to stone and his chin gripped in unforgiving fingers, jerked up so their eyes could meet steadily. He could still remember the way his heart had raced and clung to the insides of his throat as though it might escape through his mouth if he weren't careful. The flutter of breath across his parted lips, just a single torturous inch away from meeting, before it had all been yanked away.

And since then – since their fight in the hall, where Alistair had staked his claim – James hadn't spoken two words to him. And that scorching moment had never seemed further away.

"_Scorpius_."

The blonde blinked and lifted his head, torn from his thoughts by the sound of his name. He turned slightly to the side, and met the dark-eyed gaze of Alistair, whose grip on his hip had gone from seductive to concerned, rubbing his flesh soothingly through his shirt. "Scorpius, this is the third time just this evening that you've gotten lost in your head in the middle of our conversation." A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "If I'm really boring you that badly…"

"No. No, it's nothing like that, Alistair. Just… generally distracted. It's nothing." He dragged his mind forcefully away from the subject of James and focused himself on Alistair instead. The person he should have actually been worrying about. "You were saying?"

"I was _saying_ that I'm finished eating, but if you're not done yet I'd be willing to wait for you so we can walk back to the Common Room together."

Scorpius blinked, looking down at his plate, which was indeed still full of food he'd served himself and then toyed with without really consuming much of anything. "Ahh… No, no, I'll come with you now. Sorry. Seems my appetite is just a bit absent tonight." He summoned up a reassuring smile as he looked up at Alistair once more.

After a moment's quiet contemplation, Alistair nodded once, accepting this. "If you're sure. If you're feeling too poorly, we could always take you to the Hospital Wing-"

"Alistair, I'm fine. Just not hungry." Scorpius rose from the bench and held out a hand, inviting the other to join him without further protest. He smiled as his hand was accepted, bringing the other to his feet as well. Their hands dropped afterward, but they walked close enough for them to brush from time to time as they left the Hall, heading down to the dungeons together.

Alistair gave the password to get them both inside, and they passed through and down another flight of stairs to their dormitories. The eerie green light shining in from the Lake illuminated them as they stepped through the door and Scorpius shut it behind them, sealing them into the room alone together. Before he could speak, Alistair had a hand at his cheek, cupping his face as he brought their mouths together in a kiss that just hinted at something more as his teeth scraped over Scorpius' lower lip. "You seem like you could use something to distract that busy mind of yours, since it seems to run off with you so often."

Scorpius hummed quietly at the pleasantly stinging sensation, welcoming the distracting warmth that accompanied his attention. "Mm, I think we have an hour or two before any other boys will be back here…"

Alistair chuckled and bit again at his lip, more harshly now. His hands roamed down across his hips, following the waist of his trousers, and then lower to cup his ass within his hands, squeezing as he backed Scorpius into the foot of the bed. "Plenty of time."

Scorpius' shoes slipped off his feet with a mumbled spell, and he braced his hands on the mattress to help lift himself onto it, sprawling across the sheets as Alistair climbed up over him, mouthing down his throat as he freed a hand to loosen the buttons on his shirt now instead. "Don't – aah, Alistair… Don't get ahead of yourself."

Still, he didn't protest too strongly as the other boy continued to work at stripping him and that hot mouth streaked across his pale flesh, leaving warmth and wetness wherever it traveled. His nipples perked under the insistent ministrations, and Scorpius' breath left him in a hiss as fingers followed where his tongue had already been, plucking and twisting until his torso hitched slightly upward off the bed.

"Heh… So sensitive." Alistair's tongue lifted off his belly now from where it had been drawing circles around his navel and their mouths met again, tongues clashing as Scorpius' hands settled contentedly at Alistair's shoulders and squeezed there, sliding up along the blades up into his hair.

"Bastard." Heat throbbed deep in his belly, demanding his attention. His hips jerked slightly, rubbing their bodies together. Alistair purred and his hands wandered down across his body, slipping under his waistband.

Somehow, all at once, it was enough to make the warm wash of pleasure turn to terrifying ice.

His fingers tightened in Alistair's hair, but he only took it for further encouragement, and the front of his trousers loosened under those insistent fingers, and now his palms slipped inside as well. Inching deeper and deeper past the rich fabric, seeking –

"A-Alistair…"

"Shhhh." Those inquisitive hands slipped down far enough to curl around the waistband of his boxers, tugging, and he felt anxiety suddenly clutch at his throat, sealing off the word that choked at the edge of his tongue. Arousal still burned within him, but it was quickly being overwhelmed by the sudden fear that seemed to roar up from nowhere all at once.

"A-aah…" His hands fumbled, loosened, and then dropped, curling around Alistair's wrists. His cheek pressed into the pillow, and Alistair's mouth laced more kisses down his jaw and over his throat, keeping him just that side of overwhelmed, unable to speak, panting quietly – yet noticeably – in the otherwise quiet room. "S-stop…"

Alistair's teeth grazed the lobe of his ear. Calloused fingers curled around his length through his boxers and –

"_No_."

It came out in a short, fierce whisper that finally caught the other's attention, causing him to pause, lifting his head to look down at Scorpius, dark eyes hazy with lust, lost in confusion. "Scorpius?"

He tugged more insistently at Alistair's wrists, wanting them out of his trousers. Adrenaline suddenly rushed through his system, and he just knew he needed to get up, to get some air, to get those hands off of him and –

"Scorpius, hey!"

He froze, his hair mussed from being dragged against the sheets, eyes wide and somewhat wild. Warm, familiar hands stroked over his jaw. "Hey. Calm down."

Scorpius nodded, taking a breath. But he could still feel the other boy's arousal pressed against his thigh. "Let me up." The words were quiet and oh so carefully controlled. Alistair complied, hands lifted somewhat in surrender, shifting off of him and onto the mattress, freeing the blonde. Scorpius was off the mattress and on his feet immediately, feet stuffed hurriedly back into his shoes.

"You don't have to – "

"I just need a walk." He snapped the retort out sharply before Alistair could finish, and an uncomfortable silence fell between them; Scorpius staring to the side and Alistair staring at his profile as though he might be able to read something from him if he just looked long enough. "I'll be back. I just." He took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. "I just need some air."

He turned on his heel and disappeared through the door without waiting for Alistair to respond again, leaving him behind there on the bed as he took the stairs back up out of the dungeon two at a time. Chills tore through his body the further he got, the faster he moved. He just needed to get away. To make sense of what had happened. How such pleasure had morphed into such confusion and doubt and – Damn it!

He slipped through the halls and out of the castle quickly, managing to halfway button his shirt along the way. The passages were familiar to him now, the hidden tunnels which made escaping onto the grounds so much easier. He loped through the grass, gradually slowing now as the sounds of the Lake washed over him. He exhaled softly, the sound morphing into a shudder as it escaped him and drifted off into the night.

"Surprised to find you out here."

Startled, he jerked around, and spotted James seated against a chunk of stone jutting out from the shore, leaning back casually against it, those sharp green eyes locked onto his face, ready to pick him apart and shred him and his insecurities, no doubt. Anger bubbled hotly under his skin at the very thought.

"Why, because I suppose this is suddenly your special strip of shoreline that stupid little Slytherins aren't allowed in?" he asked, his tone short and tightly reserved as his head swiveled to the side, redirecting his gaze elsewhere.

"No, because I figured you'd be busy getting fucked by your scummy boyfriend by now."

Shame and fury twined together in his belly. If not for his inexplicable anxiety, he might have very well been, this very night. But Salazar knows he wasn't about to tell the other that much. "Not that it's any of your business, but for all you know, I already have been."

Even as the words leave his mouth, he knows it's exactly the wrong thing to say. And somehow, that makes them exactly right. He can feel that heavy gaze settle on him, the anger seething just under the surface as James stared at him with judgment in his eyes. "_Have_ you?" It lashes out at him sharply, demanding answer. "_Have_ you, Scorpius?"

"And what if I _have_?" he demanded, whipping around to face him, only to realize that James had gotten to his feet, and suddenly he was at a disadvantage again, looking up at the older boy who loomed over him, and he felt that rubbery sensation leaking into his knees again, threatening to make them give way. "What if I have?" he asks again, with slightly less resolve than before.

"Then you're more of a fucking idiot than I thought." Scorpius' chin lifted stubbornly at that, pride immediately injured by the insult. Before he could fling a worthy retort, he realized he had been grabbed. James' hands were on his shoulders, and his position had been reversed, and he found himself with his back against unforgiving stone again. It seemed to be becoming a habit for them, really. And it wasn't one he was overly concerned about breaking, if he was honest with himself. One hand slid down and fisted in the gaping front of his half-fastened button down shirt. By the light of the moon, he could see the flush of marks along his neck, standing out harshly on his pale, pale skin. That coupled with his ruffled appearance and half-dressed state was more than enough proof as far as James was concerned. And the knowledge lodged sickly in his gut like a hot iron.

"Feeling like something really special now that you've had your precious little cherry popped, Malfoy?" he sneered, even as warning bells sounded off in the back of his head. Saying too much, losing control. If he were smart, he'd let go and back off. But of course, he was hardly the smartest kid in their family. That was left more to Rose. "Must not've been all that great if you felt like you needed a midnight stroll around the lake afterward. Some people indulge in a cigarette, but – "

Scorpius planted his hands on James' chest and shoved roughly, driving him back a step. "What the fuck do you even know, huh? What if he was fucking amazing and we're planning on going again as soon as I get back there?"

Rage lit fire in the dark green eyes, and he drove Scorpius back into the stone, harder now, pinning his hands at his sides. "My question stands. Why would you be out at the lake after such an amazing fuck unless it wasn't really as amazing as you were hoping?"

Scorpius squirmed and bucked underneath him immediately, snarling a feral curse when he realized he was completely pinned. He bared his teeth in a growl. "Why in the name of fucking Merlin is that any of you-"

The sound of his rebuke was swallowed up by the mouth that suddenly – unexpectedly – sealed over his and stole the voice right from his throat. He made a lost, confused sound, and that too was swept away as a tongue slipped past his still-parted lips and into his mouth, demanding, conquering, accepting no surrender as Scorpius took up the edge of his demand and met it halfway with demand and expectation of his own.

Their bodies melded together from chest to thigh, and for a wicked, wordless moment, they merely lost themselves to it all, unquestioning, pleasure-seeking. Bodies rubbing together, and all Scorpius knew was that there was no doubt here, no anxiety, no unexpected wash of paranoia that perhaps he'd made a bad decision, one he would regret. There was only building lust and heat, until the need for air broke the suction of their wet lips, and they stared at each other, gasping quietly for breath that hadn't been stolen from each other's mouths.

"James…"

The single syllable stumbled off Scorpius' tongue in a half-whisper.

The older boy fell back, hands loosening their grip, staring at Scorpius as if waiting for some further reaction from him. When there was nothing, save for the unbroken stare of grey eyes locked onto green, James hesitated, and then turned, and the spell was broken, and he dashed off into the night, leaving Scorpius far behind.

_(Time skip)_

Lunch with Roderich had been exactly as Harry had assumed it would be. Uneventful. Not necessarily boring, but he'd have much preferred to have spent the hour with his husband. It might have been less of a chore overall if he hadn't been preoccupied the whole time with thinking of Draco and Gilbert and what they might be talking about that needed to be so secretive.

As they were walking back together in semi-awkward silence, it was Roderich that breached the barrier first. "I'm as curious as you."

Harry blinked, glancing to the side at the other man. "What…?"

"Gilbert and Draco, of course. I know you've been thinking about them the entire time we were eating. Truthfully, I'm surprised you bothered to come out with me when we both know you'd rather have been trying to track them down to see what they were up to together." He seemed unconcerned by the suggestion of Harry's snooping, and it might have been insulting if Harry hadn't known that it was completely true.

"I didn't mind eating with you instead," he muttered, dragging a hand through his dark hair.

"But you would have been far less likely to do so had you not been coerced by your husband." Harry spluttered, but before he could fully form a protest, Roderich was continuing on. "Don't look so offended. Gilbert did the same thing to me. He suggested that we eat out together today to give us a chance to get better acquainted. And the way he proposed it did not leave very much room for wiggling out of the arrangement."

A small smile tugged at the usually stern mouth. "I tell you this not to offend, but because I feel as though Draco might have pulled a similar stunt. In order to ensure they were able to eat alone without either of us interrupting. Had they not put such effort into guaranteeing their privacy, I might not have thought twice about it, considering their history. But it must truly be something vitally secret for them to go to such lengths."

Harry had to take a moment to put his thoughts in order, first and foremost the idea that even if he hadn't fumbled quite so badly during their heated conversation in the shower last night, he probably still would have ended up eating with Roderich today rather than Draco. Suspicion bloomed anew, and he looked up and over at Roderich with a nod, agreeing with his summary. "So what exactly did you plan on us doing next?"

"Simple. We must flush out whatever secret they're keeping."

Harry couldn't help but smile a little at that. "All right, I kind of guessed that part. But how?"

Roderich returned his half-amused smile. It was small, but sincere, and he wondered how many other people aside from his fiancé had seen that pleasant smile on that serious face. "Well, you would be the expert, no, Auror Potter?"

"Well, when you put it like that…" Harry scratched his chin. "Okay, here's what we'll do. Gilbert is bound to arrive home before Draco because he still has to work, so once he arrives you can take him off on your own and see what you can find out about how their lunch went. And I'll do the same with Draco after dinner, once he's home and we've gone our separate ways. Then we see if our stories match up and see what else we can find out from the both of them."

It was a fairly simple idea, all in all, but sometimes honesty and simplicity was best. And if that failed, there was always his invisibility cloak. He certainly wasn't above using it to stalk the pair of them if it really appeared as though they might be hiding something remotely serious from them both. He and Roderich surely had a right to know about whatever it might be.

"I like it." Harry pushed open the front door and stepped aside for Roderich to follow him into the Manor. "With luck, we'll both be merely overreacting, and by the end of the night we'll know well enough whatever the big secret might have been." Harry nodded in agreement again as they headed together into the living room to take a seat on either couch facing one another. "But still, it never hurts to be prepared…"

_((I feel like this was not my best work. But. Hopefully this shall appease, lovely readers, while I see if I can maybe build from this progress and write more after this. Comments are welcomed and appreciated, of course 3 They're what keep me going. And always feel free to message me at any time with comments, questions, and concerns. It's a pleasure to see you all again, lovely readers. I hope you enjoyed.))_


End file.
